ORAS016: Omega Alpha Adventure 15
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby and Norman come to the place of the Pokémon Association, where Rayquaza supposedly went to. After finding more about Rayquaza's past, they find Rayquaza, who is eating the meteors. In order to grab Rayquaza's attention, Norman and Ruby fly off and use the Green Orb and Zinnia's scroll. Chapter Plot The portal opens, as Norman and Ruby step into Johto, at the Pokémon Association's facilities. Ruby notices the place where Norman took his Gym Leader test, the place where Zinnia's Salamence attacked and even the laboratory, where Rayquaza was being held. Ruby looks at Norman's back, seeing his father is angry, suspecting it is either that he did not tell about the meteorite or the decision about riding Rayquaza. Norman points out Ruby has made his mother worried and, even if Ruby did some decisions, he must not act rashly to his family. Ruby apologizes, making Norman smile. Norman comes to a door, recalling the Association has blocked the buildings' access nine years ago and abandoned the place. Norman sends Sawsbuck, who uses Horn Leech to destroy the door. Norman explains to Ruby this place was owned by the Berlitz family, a family of scholars, who gave a lot of money to fund the project, while the Devon Corporation gave away technology for the project, since they were aware how much was Rayquaza powerful. They come to the storeroom, where info about Rayquaza was kept. Norman was given the keys for the storeroom, else they would had to break the door open. They enter the storeroom and while Norman starts analyzing data, Ruby finds a piece of a Draconid's cloth and notices a part of it has been burned away. This makes Ruby think of Zinnia. Norman shows Ruby a video, which was taken close to Route 47, in a place called Embedded Tower. Mr. Stone, back in his younger days, ordered the people to document how Rayquaza would be caught. Mr. Stone was expecting the people to use "the flower", a device, which can drain a Pokémon's energy, allowing them to capture Rayquaza more easily. However, Rayquaza appeared and started attacking everyone. Ruby has Norman pause the video, since he did see someone riding Rayquaza, but the person, the lorekeeper, was enveloped by a layer of ozone. Just as the people were to use "the flower", Rayquaza transformed itself. Ruby suspects this was the Mega Evolution, since the person riding Rayquaza was touching their ankle and something started glowing, in a similar way Zinnia used her Key Stone on her anklet. Ruby knows well Rayquaza was captured and starts suspecting who the lorekeeper was, recalling Toma-Toma's words how "everything will be taken away from the Draconids" and how Zinnia saw Devon Corporation as her enemy. Norman, however, believes Rayquaza is actually heading towards the Embedded Tower. Before they leave, Norman shows a gem he obtained from Emerald, the Green Orb, which was planned to be used to control Rayquaza. Norman places it in a chamber to restore the Orb, recalling Yanase's words the Orb would change its color to light-yellowish green color. As they see the Orb being refined, the building starts shaking; Ruby and Norman run away from the building. Outside, they find the meteors are falling in Johto as well, but also find something else: Rayquaza is eating the meteors. Ruby uses the Pokédex, seeing meteors are Rayquaza's food. Seeing this is convenient, with Ruby having the scroll, Norman and Ruby ride on Norman's Staraptor to follow Rayquaza. When they are close to Rayquaza, Rayquaza turns around and eats another meteor. Seeing Rayquaza is actually ignoring them, Ruby sends Fofo, who uses Sunny Day. This blinds Rayquaza, who gets hit by an incoming meteor. Despite being hit, Rayquaza grabs Ruby and starts squishing him. Norman's Staraptor uses Final Gambit to have Rayquaza let go of Ruby. Ruby, however, unfolds the scroll, knowing Rayquaza seeks the ability to use Dragon Ascent. Norman sees the scroll is glowing, as its contents pass onto Rayquaza itself. Rayquaza, however, continues squishing Ruby with its hand. Norman tries to use the Orb, but Ruby asks of his father to contact Emerald and open a portal, so Rayquaza comes back to Hoenn with them. Ruby claims they will become friends with Rayquaza later, for they have to go back to Hoenn and stop an incoming meteor, which is heading for an island on Route 131. Ruby hopes he will meet there with Sapphire to stop the meteor together. Debuts Pokémon *Norman's Sawsbuck *Norman's Staraptor *Mega Rayquaza (silhouette) Move Final Gambit Item Jade Orb Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters